


Game Night

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, Ficlet, Fluffy, Game Night, Gen, Pre- Supercorp and Scholsen if you squint a lot, everybody loves sanvers, i still don't know how to tag, reeeally fluffy, sleepover, sleepy Sanvers, superfriends - Freeform, this is just a cute thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: For this prompt from anon:The superfriends have a game night turned sleepover and they all aww over sleepy sanvers snuggled together :3After a long time, all the friends come together for a game night again. They end up playing until late at night and start having all sappy thoughts and being cute'n stuff





	

“Aaand done. I win!” Kara throws down her last card and looks up, beaming at her friends in victory. “See Alex, I AM good at Rommé!”

Alex stifles a yawn. “That’s just because we’re all too tired to think right now” She lets her head drop on her Girlfriends shoulder and tries her best to keep her eyes open.

Kara laughs and sits back on the couch with a content smile

It is their first game night in months, there’s just way too much going on lately but now they finally managed to come together again.   
It was awkward at first, really, with all that has happened but after a chaotic game of heads up, everybody was feeling more comfortable again.

Kara looks around, at all her friends, her sister, sitting with Maggie on the floor, almost cuddling, but they are still shy in front of the group. She is so happy to have her here, because she makes Alex so much happier but also because Kara has found an incredible friend in her. 

Opposite of her there are James and Winn, the original Superfriends, legs thrown over each other on the coffee table, involved in a lazy elbow fight. It was difficult, dealing with all that has come in-between them, when they were such a good team at the beginning. But now they sorted out all their confusing feelings and hero problems and it feels better than ever. 

When she looks to her left she catches Lena’s eye, who smiles brightly back at her. It’s such a great sight, seeing her new friend here, in this group of people. 

Lena was hesitant to agree, when asked to come to game night, after all she didn’t know most of Kara’s friends, except for Maggie, who she met under rather strange circumstances.   
But because she’s also becoming closer with Alex and because she really can’t say no to Kara, Lena finally caved and showed up.

At the beginning of the evening, she felt strange and tense but Kara did everything to make her feel welcome and now she leans back comfortably against Kara’s arm, feeling accepted in this little family that somehow found itself.

There is a sleepy silence and everyone just dozes off to their own thoughts, until Winn breaks the Moment, always the fidgety one, because he doesn’t feel that comfortable with silence.  
“Alright, let’s get this cleaned up” He gets up and starts to collect empty beer bottles. 

James jumps up too and helps him with the snacks. Kara and Lena also start to tidy up their cards. Just Maggie and Alex remain sitting down, because Alex has almost falling asleep on Maggie’s shoulder and she doesn’t want to stir her girlfriend. 

When the rest of the group returns to the living room they find them both leaning against the sofa. Alex has shifted closer towards Maggie and is now entirely cuddled into her side.  
Maggie’s eyes are almost closed and she softly strokes over Alex hair. 

Involuntarily, Kara, Lena and Winn all let out an amused “Aaaw!” at the sight. James, always the cool guy just smiles fondly.  
Alex blinks confused and shoots up. Maggie just laughs. “Shut up!”

Suddenly, Kara has an idea. “You could all just stay over! You know, we could sleep here in the living room.” 

“What, like a sleepover little Danvers?” Maggie rolls her eyes but can’t hide her smile.

“Why not?” Lena smirks at Kara who already is on her way back out of the room to fetch some pillows and blankets.  
James hovers awkwardly next to the door “I’m not sure…” Winn pulls him back by his sleeve. “Come on Jimmy Jimmy James, it’ll be fun”   
James lets himself drag back into the apartment and looks at his watch. “Alright, after all it is… Oh Jesus, it’s 4 am, that’s it, I’m staying here.”

Kara is back with from her bedroom and throws a pillow at her sister, who is still cuddling on the floor with Maggie. “You guys are just too cute, you know. But get going, I need your help here!”

And that’s how the whole group of friends ends up on Kara’s Apartment floor, all sleeping happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading.  
> This isn't beta'ed and English is not my first language so please correct my mistakes in the comments.   
> Leave your thoughts and a kudo!  
> Send me prompts, requests and stuff @sgsupergirl on tumblr!


End file.
